Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Odisea
Summary: Créeme, Teddy, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti; me gustas tanto que casi duele. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Respuesta al reto “Parejas musicales” de Weird Sisters.


(_El tan aborrecido_) Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ¿no es obvio?

Este fic es mi respuesta al reto _Parejas Musicales_ propuesto por Macarena Lovegood en el foro Weird Sisters, espero que os guste (:

Por último, recomiendo que escuchéis esta canción www. youtube .com/watch?v=9DRVuwdRMEc (recordad quitar espacios) a la vez que leéis, porque he intentado hacerlo llevando el ritmo de la música. Aunque también se puede leer sin nada (?).

* * *

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

Es estúpido pensar que he caído tan bajo, porque no puedes gustarme. Es imposible. ¿Cómo vas a gustarme si eres como un primo más? Eso sería casi… incesto, sería casi ilegal, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo me gusta cómo haces reír a ese niño cambiando tu cara y color de pelo, cómo logras que Roxanne, siempre tan malhumorada, logre divertirse un poco en la fiesta y, sobre todo, me gustas tú.

Me gustas tanto que casi duele, y es tan estúpido que no puedo terminar de creérmelo. Me haces reír (aunque no lo haga frente a ti) cuando te pones la corbata anudada en la cabeza y haces que tu rostro sea como el de la abuela Molly, cuando desobedeces al tío Harry y después sonríes como si no hubieras roto un plato.

No puedo quitarte los ojos de encima, aunque creo que James se está dando cuenta de que te miro demasiado. Pero es un crío, él no se va a imaginar nada.

—Vic… —Lo miro a sus ojitos, verdes y grandes, que son extremadamente tiernos—¿Por qué miras tanto a Teddy? —A pesar de que lo dice con toda la inocencia del mundo, me sonrojo como si aún fuera una niña de dieciséis años.

Espera… soy una niña de dieciséis años.

—¿Está haciendo alguna cara rara? —Niego con la cabeza y, cuando voy a girarla para volver a mirarte, te veo justo ahí, frente a mí. ¿Acaso has sabido que estábamos hablando de ti?

—Hola, enano —dices revolviendo su pelo, tan rojo como el mío, y lo dejas hecho un asco.

—Teddy, no hagas eso —Te recrimino, a pesar de que he estado a punto de sonreír por un segundo, e intento arreglar sin ningún resultado el pelo de James.

—Vic, no seas aguafiestas.

Me muestras otra vez esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto me gusta, como si supieras que cada vez me veo más tentada a sonreír yo también, y cambias tu pelo a un negro apagado.

—¡No, Vic! ¡Has hecho que Teddy se ponga triste! —gimotea James tironeando de mi manga, yo sólo me muerdo el labio sin saber qué decir.

—Eso, Vic. Has hecho que Teddy se ponga triste.

Sólo suspiro y niego con la cabeza, ¿por qué me lo haces todo tan difícil?

—James, no…

Sin embargo, cuando voy a explicarle que en realidad no estás triste ni nada parecido, y que todo es tan sólo un juego, Rose se lo lleva corriendo a otra parte. Sin decir nada, sólo riendo, como los niños que son.

Los veo marcharse, algo alicaída, y vuelvo a suspirar. Es tan duro… ¿Por qué no podría ser todo como cuando éramos niños? Con juegos y risas, con comidas familiares y tardes en la cocina terminando todos los dulces de tío Ron. ¿Por qué hemos crecido tan rápido?

—Eh, Vic —Me pegas un golpecito en la nariz, como cuando teníamos diez años—, ¿te ocurre algo?

Me muerdo el labio otra vez. ¿Es que no sabes lo que provocas cuando me miras con esa cara de preocupación? Porque mi corazón rebota tan fuerte que me ensordece los oídos, y siento un cosquilleo para nada agradable que sube desde él hasta mis labios. Pero está mal, ¡está muy mal! No puedo sentir cosquilleos en los labios por ti, ni mi corazón puede escapar de mi pecho por tu culpa.

—¿Vic?

Quizás tampoco debería mirarte tanto, porque tengo la sensación de que cada vez estás más cerca de mí. ¿Es una sensación, Teddy? ¿Sigues en la misma posición que antes?

—Esta fiesta es un muermo —dices con voz de ultratumba, y otra vez casi consigues que ría.

Que aunque no quiera (sí que quiero) haces que me olvide de que no me puedes gustar (pero me gustas), de que no te debería mirar tanto (aunque lo haga), de que no debería sentir ese cosquilleo cuando me haces reír (mas lo siento) y de que no debería sentir que cada vez estás más cerca de mí (¿lo estás?).

De repente, noto un tirón demasiado repentino en mi mano, y haces que dé una vuelta sobre mí misma.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué…? —Parpadeo un par de veces, confusa por la rapidez con la que he acabado de girar, y te veo a mi lado, sonriendo como siempre—. Teddy.

—¡Cambia la cara, Vic! —Ya has soltado mi mano, pero no has dejado de sonreír—. Aunque esta sea la peor fiesta de la historia —Señalas a Lorcan y Lysander, que abren los regalos con la misma cara de monotonía que tenían cuando recibían a los invitados— diviértete.

Parece que crees que no me has convencido del todo, porque ahora tienes esa mueca aviesa que no augura nada bueno. Y, en efecto, doy un gritito cuando despeinas mi pelo que tanto me gusta llevar arreglado, como has hecho con James.

—¡Teddy! —Logro reaccionar, pero ya no estás a mi lado.

A veces creo que eres demasiado rápido, porque ya estás subiendo las escaleras que dan al piso de arriba. Yo, por el contrario, soy tan torpe que tropiezo conmigo misma algunas veces mientras subo los escalones; no me tienes ni un poquito de compasión, ¿eh? Aunque me da igual (eso, y que haya estado a punto de caerme por intentar alcanzarte), porque cuando te veo entrar en la habitación de los abuelos, donde tantas veces hemos jugado a los disfraces, y sellar la puerta detrás de ti sé que sólo me queda una opción.

—¡Teddy! —bramo, aporreando la puerta con ambos puños y ayudándome de los pies de vez en cuando—. ¡Teddy, sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Como ves, no es la opción más femenina.

Tú siempre has sabido que no me gusta que me despeinen ni nada así, pero lo haces. Oigo tu risa ahogada tras la puerta y yo suelto un bufido, ¿de verdad es tan divertido molestarme? Porque antes estabas consiguiendo ponerme de buen humor, y este no es el camino, Teddy, no.

Si te tuviera frente a mí ahora mismo, sin una puerta de por medio, no podría seguir estando enfadada contigo. Suspiro de nuevo (¿no lo hago demasiado últimamente?) y apoyo la frente contra la puerta, ya sin ánimos de seguir golpeando este tablón de madera que parece que se caerá de un momento a otro.

Apenas pasan unos pocos segundos cuando oigo que murmuras el contrahechizo para que la puerta pueda volver a abrirse. Me retiro un paso, lo justo para que la abras y yo no me caiga, y apareces sin esa sonrisa que tanto te caracteriza, con el pelo de un color castaño que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera (que no sea yo) y tu rostro de siempre (estas últimas semanas parece que te gustaba demasiado cambiarlo).

Me miras a los ojos; yo ya lo hacía desde que saliste de la habitación.

—Victoire, ¿qué te ocurre? —¿Me has llamado Victoire? Nunca dices mi nombre completo—. ¿Te sientes mal?

—No.

Desvío mis ojos de los tuyos, porque es una mentira muy grande. Claro que me siento mal; esto no es normal. ¿No se supone que hay miles de chicos en el mundo?

—¿Estás segura? —Asiento con la cabeza y trago saliva, porque mi voz se ha ido perdiendo en mi garganta—. Entonces… ¿por qué no me miras?

Abro los ojos tanto como si fueran platos. ¿Por qué no te miro? Lo único que hago es mirarte, ¿no te das cuenta? No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti. Cuando hablas, cuando ríes, cuando te enfadas, cuando me miras y cuando no.

Créeme, Teddy, lo único que hago es mirarte.

—¿He hecho algo mal, Victoire?

Frunces el ceño, y te ves tan adorable, incluso más, que cuando sonríes. Sin embargo, eso hace que comprenda tu pregunta por completo.

—Que somos primos —susurro con la voz estrangulada.

Y si estás sorprendido, no lo demuestras; sigues con el gesto serio que tienes desde hace unos pocos segundos, pronunciando más aún tu ceño fruncido.

—Yo no soy tu primo, Victoire —susurras tú también, todavía sin sonreír.

¿El aire se ha hecho más pesado de repente? Porque me cuesta respirar. Sobre todo cuando te decides (por fin) a sonreír un poquito de esa forma que, como todas las demás, hace que mi corazón se acelere.

—Si fuera tu primo, sería más así —indicas mientras cambias tu anterior color castaño por uno pelirrojo, como el mío, llenas tu cara de pecas, y encoges un poco tu nariz.

—Teddy… —En esa sola palabra hay una amenaza implícita; no entiendo por qué tienes que hacer esto (ni por qué me gusta tanto que lo hagas).

—¿Si, Vic? —Otra vez esa mueca traviesa, pero aún no regresas a tu aspecto original.

¿De verdad no estás más cerca que antes?

Gruño por lo bajo. Sí, Teddy, ya lo he pillado: no somos primos. Me encojo un poco sobre mí misma y te miro desde abajo.

—El rojo te queda mal.

Hablo tímida, como si estuviera hablándole a un extraño; pero tú no eres un extraño.

Te llevas una mano al corazón y haces un gesto de ofensa, aunque no funciona porque no has perdido tu sonrisa.

—Qué lástima —ríes mientras vuelves a como eras antes de hacer este cambio, ¿es mi imaginación, Teddy, o cada vez estás más cerca?—. Pero da igual. A ti te sienta mejor.

Acaricias mi pelo, demostrándome que no era mi imaginación. Noto mis mejillas muy calientes, ¿me he sonrojado?

—A ti —ronroneas, con mi mechón aún entre tus dedos— todo te sienta mejor.

—Bueno… —murmuro, todavía con voz tímida, y tú me cuestionas con tu mirada—, ese pico de pelícano que le enseñabas a Roxanne no te quedaba nada mal.

Ríes, y yo río un poco contigo.

Vaya, si lo hubiera sabido antes, no habría tardado tanto en reír. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que descargaba tanta tensión?

Apoyas tu frente en la mía, y yo me sorprendo. ¿Tan poca distancia había entre nosotros?

—No somos primos, Vic. —Cierras tus ojos y siento tu respiración sobre la mía. ¿Intentas convencerme a mí o a ti mismo?—. No lo somos.

Ya no importa, porque ahora no es tu frente ni tu aliento, son tus labios los que rozan los míos.

¿Y sabes qué? No quiero que dejen de hacerlo. _No quiero apartar mis labios de ti.

* * *

_

Y fin (?). ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí; es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, quería probar algo nuevo (:

Nos vemos en los reviews (o no) ;)

Un abrazo muy grande *huge*

**O**_disea_


End file.
